minecraft_minifigure_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Hero's and Villians
The following characters have been confirmed to be in the series at some point. It is unconfirmed when they will join, or what role they will play Gray 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w9-0oDMCNM&t=338s Apperance; The portal crisis pt 2 These characters were on air for the first time on the second portal crisis. They consist of a Laser-firing Guardian, Mooshroom, Zombie (with iron armor), and Steve (with arrow damage). They found out the plague that infected the Nintendo characters was no ordinary disease. (Hense the fact they are scientists). None of them are still alive Names * Laser (deceased) * Tank (deceased) * Mooshy (deceased) * Arrow (deceased) Skylanders In the episode called Danger in the Dunes,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUV7AWNTfrc&t=257s, Riptide mentioned there were 8 elements, with a scout and two warriors. It is guessed that the warriors are the swap force, but only one scout has been revealed, (Riptide) Green 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phX_m4I6oKg&t=179s Apperance; N/A These 3 are a group of three that are owned by DM987. It is guessed they will all appear in a group, like the scientists. They will most likley appear in Season 2, as they made a brief appearance in the trailer. They conist of a black cat, spawning pigman, and a TNT steve Names * Bomb * Shock * Mittens The third group In the movie epilouge,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khpByuPfInk, a new group was shown, and is most likely led by Gold Steve. That group has an iron golem, teleporting enderman, iron zombie, 2 mooshrooms, and a chicken jockey. their role is unknown, but Dragon hinted they will have a pretty big role in Escape to the Desert The new biome settler As of the season 2 trailer,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UIhxWGmrUY&t=1s, a new biome settler was introduced, and it was confirmed to be the Nether Explorer. He was first aired on "The Crashing Shock", and was confirmed to be machine The terrifying trio In a new channel art, 3 new figures were released to be on air at some point. It was a sneaky creeper, rabbit, and elder guardian. They will not make an appearance in Season 2, as there would be too many new characters introduced. Their names were not yet confirmed Pokemon In the epilogue, 3 pokemon talked with gold Steve. They were Pikachu, Chespin, and Venusaur, and they were acting friendly at first, but they may betray them. They will also have a key role in Escape to the Desert. Titans In the movie, 2 titans were shown. Titanic and Lionhard. When they died, after 2 years passed, Titanic was back from the grave, rescued by his brother, MetalGear, and a green masked one in episode 2, the game plan,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEFfxdNR8CQ&t=91s. Her name is confirmed to be Venus The fourth group A fourth group was confirmed to be in the series at the end of "Revelations". They are confirmed to be the biggest group Trivia * MetalGear shows up in The portal crisis pt 1 * All of DM's new figures are shown at once in the trailer, but the gray 4 have been shown already. This may just have been a hint to show who is new * A hunt will be raised for all characters that Dragon needs for season 3, as it will be an important season